Beatiful, Dirty, Rich
by runningtoofast 95
Summary: Edward has something to tell about the life after Breaking Dawn, some heavy touching and new families of vegetarians, problems of love and Julieta Venegas a friend of the Amazonas clan? Please follow this story
1. Prologue

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, best known as Edward Cullen, the sexiest and wanted vampire in the entire world. I'm like the GaGa's song, beautiful, dirty and of course,rich. But something occurred, when I meet another family of vegetarians, apart from the Denali family, with their new members, Garrett the husband of Kate and the boyfriend of Tanya, Nahuel. So if you want to hear this fantastic story please follow me by the way.

**Leave many, many comments, this is my first story in English, also I invite you to read my other story (only if you know Spanish) El amor es rosa.**


	2. I: Eh, Eh Nothing Else I Can Say

Chapter I: Guiding Light

**Disclaimer: **You know it, I don't own Twilight, it owns me…

**Advice: **the dialogues in Spanish I would put the translation after the slash

_Previously in the story…_

_So if you want to hear this fantastic story please follow me by the way._

******

The day started as another day in our new house, at the south of Mexico, rainy, gray and very hot, Nessie now have seven years, but physically 17, of course the stupid dog come along with us, including Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and their respective primes, shit.

—OMG, did you see that bird?

—Yes, it was beautiful

_I hate the school, I prefer to go with the Vulturi than going to the school, and Demetrius was not bad at all…_

—Hey watch your thoughts, although you are lucky that Jake doesn't read minds

—Hmm, you are so boring —she put her eyes on blank —although I'm lucky to don't have a boyfriend that is so boring, just like you —she imitated perfectly my voice —I go to college

—Don't you want to eat something?

—We're beautiful, dirty and rich. I can buy my own lunch, don't you remember that you said that in the last chapter?

—Oh yes, well see you, have a good day

My day was more boring than my little daughter, now Carlisle was going to be a student on High school and I was going to be the sexy doctor Cullen and my hot and active wife Bella and she was going to be in college, in the Veracruz University studying social sciences, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Esme will be in the college pretending to be the all happy family, including Nessie and Jake. I trust that Jake and Nessie will not do any dirty things while pretending to be a new family, the real state and the power to convince people, oh Jasper is a really good acquisition on the family. I turned onto the block on the superb car of later from my perfect wife.

It sound more, and more aggressive as I accelerated, surpassing normal velocities and viewing the expectant faces of the surprised people that were on the freeway. Finally I arrived to the Merced de Dios hospital, parked my car and went directly to my office, where my new receptionist was waiting me, her name was Ana Maria de los Angeles Garcia, she was whiter than other people from this place, brown and warm brown eyes, and larger and thinner from the average people from the place.

—Hola Mr. Cullen \Hi Mr. Cullen

—Oh, digame Edward porfavor\Oh, say me just Edward please

—Bueno, hola Edward\ Well, hi Edward

—Sabes ingles\ Do you know English?

—Sure, do you prefer to talk in English

—Yes

—Well, I will present you all the team, here is your team, say hi to the doctor Max

—Hi

—The doctor Diego

—Hi

—And finally the doctor Liliana

—Hi

—Now doctor Edd, we al know English, do you prefer English? —Say Max

—Yes, thank you —I perceived an strange outpour coming out from doctor Max, but mi tremors we're only that, tremors. I heared the constant beating of his heart, more faster than the heart of a normal person, but I don't suspected nothing, I knew that here can't exist another family of vampires here, its only an absurd situation that I might think in that.

The day was like other hospital days, quiet and relaxed. I wished that was like ER or Dr. House, I don't know, the case is that the hospital is boring, like some of my immortal days before Bella came into my emo and depressive days.

**Leave many, many comments, this is my first story in English, also I invite you to read my other story (only if you know Spanish) El amor es rosa.**


End file.
